Diaphragms for electro-acoustic transducer typically comprise a substantially stiff piston part and a flexible surround. The piston and flexible surround may be manufactured as a one piece component or they may be manufactured separately. In the latter situation the piston and the surround may be manufactured using different materials. For example, it may be advantageous to manufacture the piston in a stiffer material compared to the material used for manufacturing the surround. Thus, by manufacturing the piston and the surround in different materials the acoustical properties of the diaphragm can be custom designed for specific purposes.
When the piston and surround are manufactured separately one has to handle the surround at least during the assembling process of the surround and the piston. However, due to its softness and flexibility the surround is rather difficult if not impossible to handle in an effective manner.
Thus, there is a need for ensuring effective and secure handling of flexible surrounds for diaphragms.
Based of the above, it may be seen as an object of the present invention to provide a suspension member, also called a surround, which is easy to handle without exposing the surround itself to unnecessary risks.